Broken Bones and Broken Hearts
by KingofAwesome
Summary: DipperxWendy. When Dipper is in the hospital because of an accident caused by saving Wendy and Mabel, Wendy reveals some secrets. But when he gets back home, something even worse happens. This is my first fanfic, so sorry if you hate it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were walking in the woods when they came upon their friend Wendy.

"Sup dorks." said Wendy. By looking her in the eye, they knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" asked Dipper, for he was very concerned. Mabel was also very concerned because she has never seen her this gloomy.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Robbie is moving back to Seattle." Wendy replied. "Oh no!" said Dipper. But on the inside, he was actually very happy, for Dipper and Robbie were mortal enemies.

"Well, I'm going back home." said Wendy. "Can we go?" asked Dipper. "Sure guys. You seem pretty cool." replied Wendy.

They were walking home when all of a sudden a bear came out of nowhere! It started to come closer and closer.

It finally approached them and it was just about to eat them when Dipper threw a rock at it. The bear was so angry it scratched Dipper's chest. The bear ran off, but Dipper was badly injured.

"Dipper!" yelled Mabel and Wendy. Wendy carried him all the way home. She looked at Dipper on the way, and said "He's out cold!"

When they got home, they laid him on the couch. Wendy wiped the blood away while Mabel called an ambulance. "It's going to be alright, Dipper." whispered Wendy. Wendy looked out the window, the ambulance was here. They took him away to the hospital. Wendy and Mabel went to the hospital with Dipper.

"Thanks for helping me…" whispered Dipper to Wendy and Mabel. They saw the line on the transmitter become straight. "We're losing him!" said one of the doctors. "I can't believe we might actually lose him. He was so weak, but so brave." said Wendy.

Wendy was in the waiting room just hoping Dipper was alright. One of the doctors told Wendy she could visit Dipper.

When Wendy saw Dipper, she was so sad. But then one of the nurses told her something that made her even sadder.

She said "The claw that scratched it apparently had some sort of poison or fungus, and the only way to get it out is to perform surgery. And if that doesn't work, I'm afraid your friend will be gone."

Wendy was devastated. She knew that Dipper had a crush on her, and all that he was trying to do was impress her, but she didn't know it would go this far.

The nurse left the room. Wendy sat down and put her hand on Dipper's chest. "It's going to be alright. These dudes are professionals. And remember, Mabel and I are always her. Well, I'm here." Dipper slightly opened his eyes, smiled, and then closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, Mabel came running in. She yelled "Oh my gosh! Wendy you're not going to believe what they have in the gift shop?! SMILE DIP!" Then she quickly scurried off.

One of the doctors came in and said "I'm sorry, but you must leave. We are going to start the surgery."

Wendy left to the waiting room. Then she said Mabel run into the waiting room. She saw that Wendy was sad.

She asked "What's wrong?" Wendy replied "They have to perform surgery to Dipper."

Both of them were heartbroken. All they wished was that he was alright.

Wendy and Mabel were waiting in the waiting room for almost five hours. Now they were very, very worried. They kept on thinking that he wouldn't make it. Then they got the news.

"We have successfully performed surgery. Your friend will be alright, but he must stay here for one more day, just to make sure he's alright." said the nurse. Wendy and Mabel were filled with joy.

"Oh my gosh! He's alright! I'm going to the gift shop to get some flowers!" yelled Mabel. She quickly scurried off. Wendy went to check on Dipper.

When Wendy got into the room, the first thing that caught her attention was Dipper's three scars on his chest. She sat down and looked at him.

"Dipper, I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you wouldn't make it." whispered Wendy. She got in closer, and then gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

The nurse took some tests on Dipper, and said that he is ready to go home. Wendy was so relieved.

Dipper woke up and said "Whoa. What happened?" Wendy was so happy to hear him speaking that she hugged him.

They walked all the way to Wendy's house. Dipper was so happy to be alive.

She laid him down on her couch. Wendy asked him "Hey, do you remember anything that happened at the hospital?" "No." replied Dipper.

They were silent for a few moments, and then all of a sudden, Dipper hugged Wendy. "Thanks, for always being there for me." Wendy smiled at him. Then Dipper said "Hey. Don't you fell like something is missing?" "Nah." replied Wendy.

Back at the Hospital…

"Dipper! Wendy! Where are you guys?" asked Mabel.

**A/N: Because there were so many reviews of wanting me to post more, I have taken it under consideration, and I shall post more to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Dipper and Wendy had gotten home, Grunkle Stan had a small celebration. Dipper wasn't really in a party mood, and so was Wendy. They walked out while the others had cake and some Pitt soda.

Wendy and Dipper were driving around in the cart. They were having a lot of fun. But it was all ruined when Robbie came by.

"Hey babe." said Robbie. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dipper rolled his eyes. Luckily, Robbie didn't notice. "So yeah, I'm going to play my first gig at the Lake Gravity Falls on Thursday and BAM! Two tickets to opening night. Want to come with …..babe." said Robbie while holding out two tickets (more like ripped pieces of paper). By the way he talked, Dipper could tell Robbie was just trying to make him jealous.

"I'd love to go, but on Thursday, I need to work at the Mystery Shack with Mabel and Dipper." The word _Dipper_ echoed in Robbie's head. "Oh come on Wendy. Why are you wasting your time with chumps like this? Here's what you got to do. Quit, and then hang out with _me_."

"No no no!" yelled Dipper. "Don't quit! Remember, your internship counts on your high school grade. Plus, don't forget about the payment. Remember, fifteen dollars… a day! Now _here's_ what you gotta do. Don't quit, continue working, and everything can be alright."

Robbie laughed. "Yeah. Of course. You should stay with Captain Buzzkill here and everything will be alright." Dipper gave Robbie an angry look. "Whoa dudes, calm down." said Wendy. "Let me talk to Stan to see if I could take Thursday off." Wendy walked to the shack.

As Wendy left, Robbie grabbed Dipper by his shirt and held him up. "Now listen up punk. Wendy's my girlfriend, not yours. So stop trying to take advantage of her! Got it?" yelled Robbie.

"Got it! Got it! Just let me go!" yelled Dipper. Robbie threw him back on the cart. Dipper grunted. Wendy came back and said "So yeah. I'm gonna take Thursday off and Soos will take my place."

Robbie said "Yes! See you there babe." He reached in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Robbie left. Dipper sighed.

Dipper said "I'll be back." He walked to the Shack where he saw Soos, covered in confetti. "What's up dude?" asked Soos. Dipper didn't answer and went into his room. He fell on his bed, threw a little rampage, and then went back to Wendy.

As he was walking, he thought, "Wow. I just got back from a bear attack and I'm already having a bad day." He walked back to Wendy.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise Chapter 3 will be longer. And I want to thank L KHDUW GLSSHU SLQHV for wanting me to do this chapter thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper was sitting on the roof, watching the sunset. He was thinking what Wendy would be doing right now. He looked at his watch. "6:54". Six more minutes till the gig. Dipper sighed. Then all of a sudden he got a slap on the head.

He turned around and got seven more. He looked to see that it was Mabel. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!? I'VE BEFRIENED A SURGEON! AND I EVEN HELPED PERFORM SURGERY! Oh, and by the way, if you see a man named Ralph and he has a pin that says "Advanced Security", tell them you haven't seen me."

Dipper just turned around and looked at the sunset. Mabel asked "What's wrong?" Dipper put his head down and pointed to Robbie hugging Wendy. Mabel felt a little bad.

"Sorry dude." said Mabel while patting his back. "It's alright." replied Dipper. They were silent for a moment.

Then Dipper got up, walked down to his room then locked the door. He took out a bronze key in his pocket and unlocked a box which had about 15 pictures of Wendy. He took one out and held it (more like hugged it).

He crawled under his blanket and cried. "Why, oh why?" cried Dipper. He tried to stop crying, but he just couldn't.

Mabel knocked on the door. Dipper fixed himself up, put the picture and the box away, then answered the door. "Hi Mabel." said Dipper in a sad way.

"Hi Dipper." said Mabel. "So, how you feeling?" asked Mabel. Dipper picked up a pillow and threw it at Mabel. "What the heck!" yelled Mabel. Dipper fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not really in the mood to talk. I just want to cry alone." said Dipper. "NONSENSE!" yelled Mabel. "Let me cry with you!" The brown haired girl yanked off a hair from her eyelashes and started to cry.

"See, we're becoming a family!" yelled Mabel in pain. Dipper said "Mabel, you're the silliest person I know." He then walked downstairs to get a snack. He looked in the fridge. "Milk, jelly, fruit, juice, taco." said Dipper.

He couldn't decide what to get, so he stuck with a soda. He couldn't resist the urge to see what Wendy was up to, so he went off to the roof to see if he could see her. All he saw were a bunch of trees. Dipper sighed.

He then decided to stand up to look for the band. He saw them after a few minutes, and man, he wished he didn't.


End file.
